


Random AU Destiel Drabbles

by alrich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrich/pseuds/alrich
Summary: Just a bunch of random AU Destiel drabbles, all based on writing prompts that I use to help with writer's block. These aren't connected in any way. There may be smut, hence the rating.





	Random AU Destiel Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is the AU continuation of my Destiel drabble series. I can't promise consistent uploads, but I'll do my best! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

“Let me ask you a question,” Cas prodded, carefully placing his napkin back in his lap. “What would you do if I proposed to you right now?’

Dean’s fork clanged against his plate and his jaw went slack. He attempted to breathe out a response but he couldn’t form words. A thin trail of sweat made its way down his back and his neck twitched in response. Every instinct was telling him to flee. Yet he remained rooted to his seat; fear causing his hands to shake. 

“Of course I would never do that here,” Cas continued, unfazed by Dean’s panicked state. “Not in this drab diner. No, if I was to propose to you, I would want it to be at a place that’s noteworthy. Somewhere significant. Maybe the abandoned farm where I first meet you. Found you barely hanging onto life. Maybe outside the psychiatric ward; our first unofficial date. The coffee shop would be a worthy spot as well. Remember how we were standing outside in the pouring rain because we couldn’t bear to part?”

Dean locked eyes with Cas and felt all the built up tension melt away. He let out a low chuckle, his eyes crinkling with fondness. “Yeah Cas, I remember. I also remember how you fell on your ass as we were walking to your car,” he replied, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. 

Cas narrowed his eyes and threw a fry at Dean’s head. “Can I trade you in for a new model? One that isn’t such a douchebag?”

“Sorry buddy, but you’re stuck with me. And last time I checked, you’re the douchebag. Mister ‘I find it impossible to hang up my trench coat’.”

“You weren’t complaining about my coat being on the floor last night, seeing as how you were the one to rip it off of me as soon as I came home,” Cas bit back playfully. 

An easy silence fell over the booth as they swam the depths of each other’s eyes and shared intimate smiles. The waitress soon appeared with their check and before long, they were walking the short distance back to their apartment. As they climbed the three flights of stairs to their door, Dean felt his nerves go into overdrive.

“Hey babe, can you stay out here for a minute?”

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Why? What are you up to?" 

"I…it's…just wait outside. Please.".

“I suppose I can. But I know you’re up to no good Winchester.”

Dean unlocked the door to their apartment and slipped inside. Cas paced the short hallway outside of their apartment, ears perked for any sort of sound to come from the depths of their home. After what felt like hours, Dean finally appeared in the doorway. “You can come in now baby.”

Cas trailed behind Dean as he lead the way to their kitchen. Nestled in the corner was their small dining room table, carefully lined with tea lights. In the center was a freshly baked cherry pie. Cas turned to ask Dean what the meaning of this was, only to find him down on one knee, ring box in hand. 

“I know this is isn’t really all the romantic or meaningful or whatever, but I mean we do both love cherry pie and you talking about proposing made me want to…” Dean trailed off, a blush deeply coloring his cheeks. 

“Yes Dean.”

“What? I didn’t even ask…”

“The answer is yes. The answer has always been yes.”

Dean scrambled up to his feet to plant a soft kiss on the corner of Cas’s full lips. He removed the thin silver band from the box and carefully slid the ring onto Cas’s finger. 

“I love you Cas.”

“I love you too Dean.”


End file.
